Naruto Kills Every Universe
by Deus Ex Letum
Summary: Driven insane over time by Kurama, Naruto kills every last person in his universe. Gaining the power and bloodlines to transverse dimensions, he continues his killing spree in other worlds. From HS DxD, Fairy Tail, One Piece, etc. Naruto Kills them all. Extreme Violence, Gore, and Mass Character deaths of both 'good guys' and 'bad guys'. No one can stop the maelstrom he has become.


**A/N:** Hello, Fanfictioners. This is my first story as you can tell, anyway this story takes inspiration from the Comic: Deadpool kills the Marvel universe. There WILL be named (main) Character murder/death, some disturbing scenes. Blood, gore, and general violence. There will be NO rape or lemons, just good ol' fashioned mass murder of both 'heroes' and 'villians'. Obviously AU as well as OOC for Naruto(and some others). "Helpful" Kurama. Naruto will have A LOT of bloodlines spread out through the story, I.E. Eternal mangekyou sharingan, Rinnegan, Wood, Dead bone pulse, Storm, Tenseigan, etc...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own ANYTHING!

* * *

"Blah" Normal Talking

'Bleh' Thinking

 **'Heh'** Demon thinking

 **"Die"** Demon Talking

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** The Demon Cometh.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was a cheerful boy, even as everyone looked down on him, berated him, even beat him. The Kyuubi was not a cheerful being at all, it saw the pain, the hate that Naruto bottled up inside of him. The Kyuubi didn't care for the boy, it cared about the power or lack thereof, if the boy was weak then Kyuubi couldn't bathe in blood, hear the final screams of his victims, couldn't rejoice in the feeling of death and destruction, and that is not a good thing for anyone, he will wait to put his plan in motion, wait until the boy is strong enough to gain the greatest powers.

* * *

-Time Skip Pain's Fight-

* * *

"So the Child of Prophecy is finally here." Pain monotonously said.

"I didn't even have to kill anyone to lure you out." he continued.

"Thanks for the monologue, now let me show you what true power is." Naruto said as he went sage mode while Pain was talking.

"Hmph. No one can beat a God." Pain replied as he and the other paths got ready.

(Naruto defeats all the paths as in canon, except Deva path).

"Tha...That's the best you can do? To...Too ea...sy." Naruto breathed out as his Sage mode ran out.

'Shit, I...I can't lose here.' Naruto thought desperately looking for anything to keep him alive.

 **"Boy, if you want to live give in to my power to destroy all who hurt you, who oppose you, who despise you."** Kyuubi told his jailer trying to influence him.

"It's over, you have lost, you're ideals, you're path to peace were not as strong as mine, but feel solace in the fact you will help bring my peace." Pain said as he walked over to the kneeling blonde.

Once he reached Naruto, he grabbed Naruto's hair and yanked so Naruto's head jerked up with the force.

"You may have defeated all the other paths but in the end no one can defeat a God! HAHAHAHAHA!" Pain laughed out.

Naruto, having gathered some strength by kneeling there started struggling in Pain's grasp.

"Why don't you just give up alre-" Pain tried to say.

'Give me some power, fox!' Naruto mentally yelled at his tenant.

 **"Of course."** Kyuubi responded with a vicious grin.

With that a torrent of Kyuubi's chakra exploded out of Naruto, blasting Pain back a couple feet.

"Interesting." Pain said as he observed the change in the blonde.

Naruto's flesh was burning away and his blood boiling off. Inside the seal Kyuubi was sending a portion of its malevolent chakra to Naruto's brain, to slightly modify his behavior and mental stability.

 **'This is good enough for now, enjoy the power up while it lasts.'** Kyuubi thought to itself as it retracted the rest of its chakra, leaving Naruto at his 6-tailed form.

"Is this the extent of your power?" Pain asked, still with a stoic face.

 **"Arggggh!"** Naruto screamed out as he rushed at Pain.

"Can't even talk, pitiful." Pain said.

"Almighty push." Pain yelled as he held out both his hands towards Naruto.

Naruto braced for the impact before overpowering Pain's technique and landing on top of him. Naruto quickly grabbed the Deva path's head in one of his clawed fists before leaning in and...

 **"DIE!"** Naruto screamed bursting the path's ear before crushing his head like an egg, blood splattering over him and the surrounding ground.

Standing up he roared out, shaking the birds from the trees as his gaze focused into an area of the forest. Naruto, still under the influence of the Kyuubi took off into the forest. After two minutes of running he stopped in front of a blue haired woman that had a couple of piercings. She was standing protectively in front of a tree.

"You will not hu-Arggh!" She screamed out.

Naruto speared her through her chest and crushed her heart and then smashed her head against the tree she was defending until her head split open splattering brain matter over said tree. He threw the remnants of her corpse through the hidden entrance to Nagato. Kyuubi, who was still in control of Naruto noticed that Nagato had his eyes closed.

"I'm ready, there's nothing I can do anymore, only one thing left for me..." Nagato said as he looked up at the slit-like pupils of Naruto.

"...Death." Nagato finished as he accepted his death.

 **"It's not so easy, I'm afraid."** Naruto said as he took out a special jar filled with special medical fluid.

 **"You have something I need, so I'm going to be taking them."** Naruto said as he slowly walked up to Nagato.

"You mean to say you're going to take my eyes?" Nagato asked as Naruto stopped in front of him.

 **"But of course, If I'm going to kill everyone, I'm going to need all the power I can get."** Naruto said as he placed the pair of Rinnegan eyes in two different jars.

"So the Child of Prophecy has decided on the path of destruction." Nagato said.

 **"Got it in one, sorry to make this short but someone's coming, so good-bye."** Naruto said.

He placed a clawed hand on Nagato's head and started pumping the remaining corrosive chakra through Nagato's veins and chakra path ways.

"What the hell is that?" Kakashi asked himself as he looked down at a headless corpse of a woman.

Ignoring that sight for now he walked into a small room. Looking around he saw a slightly pinkish skinned Naruto laying on the floor in front of a partially melted person, there was only some slightly melted skin on the skeleton.

"Just what happened here." Kakashi asked himself as he stared at Naruto.

Walking over he picked the unconscious blonde up and started walking back to the village.

* * *

-Time Skip 3 Days-

* * *

Naruto just started to stir from his rest after blacking out.

"Ugh...What the hell happened, I...I can't remember anything after I defeated all but one of the paths." Naruto contemplated in a rare show of intelligence.

"Oh well, whatever I bet I beat his ass soundly, hahaha." Naruto chuckled.

 **'It seems to be time for step 1 of my plan.'** Kyuubi thought as used the foot hold he planted in Naruto's brain to take control of Naruto's body and mind.

He started walking towards a scroll that was leaning against the wall. Opening it he looked at the jars that contained two Rinnegan eyes. Grabbing a kunai the Kyuubi slashed Naruto's right palm. Putting both eyes from the jar onto the bloody palm and sending both his and Naruto's chakra to it, it watched as the eyes started glowing a soft purple as it fused into Naruto's right palm. When both the glow and the eyes were gone, there in their place was what looked like a tattoo of the Rinnegan(Samsara design).

"Aghh!" Naruto yelled grabbing his head as the Kyuubi both dragged Naruto into his mind scape and relinquished control.

Arriving in his mind scape, Naruto noticed that everything had a slight red glow to it and the bars of the gate were rusty.

"What the hell are you doing to me, ya' damn fox!" Naruto yelled.

He showed his right hand (The one with the 'Rinnegan') to the fox.

 **"Oh That? That's the Rinnegan, you received it from Nagato, something about how your speech moved him and he believed in your peace so he gave you the power to achieve it."** Kyuubi lied as he smirked internally as he saw his host believe him.

"Really!? That's awesome." Naruto said as he started jumping around in excitement.

 **"Yes, Yes, whatever."** The Kyuubi said as his eye twitched in annoyance.

 **"Now the reason I brought you here is to tell you that even with something as powerful as the Rinnegan, you are still horribly weak, so when I allow you to leave find a place to train and train in the Rinnegan, maybe you can get your sensei to teach you the different elements, since you know have an affinity for all the elements."** Kyuubi said.

Before Naruto could say anything the Kyuubi expelled Naruto from the Mind scape.

 **'Part 2 will soon arrive, soon I can bathe is blood once again, hahahaha!'** Kyuubi laughed as he rested his head on it's front paws and went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's Chap. 1. How was it? Good? Bad? Meh? Review, Like, Favorite. This is a Naruto Kills the (-) Universe. He will be killing other anime universes(Including main characters). Next Chap. will be a time skip to the 4th Shinobi War. Naruto will gain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and learn how to transverse dimensions. If you have any questions, concerns, deliberations PM me, I will respond to ALL PMs when I can.


End file.
